Murderous Love
by Fadead
Summary: InuYasha is part of a society of killer. 'The Drifted'. But much to his demises, Kagome, the women he loves, loathes the group. Does he tell the truth? R&R! Go easy, first story! Rate T for lanugage..May change later.
1. Introduction

Murderous Love

By Fadead

Welcome, I'm going to try to be as active as possible, but it is going to be hard seeing as how, school is here.

--

"Words" - dialogue

'_word_" - thoughts

**888scence change888**

Disclaimer: I don't know own, InuYasha but the story idea came from the top of my head...

--

Introduction

--

_Reports say that '** The drifted** ' have once again, made another murder attempt. The victim: Mr. Ninjin Higurashi. A big loss to the Higurashi family this is. A beloved father, and husband._

It had been 10 years since this incident and Kagome, Mr. Higurashi's daughter never forgive the gang for murdering him. 'He didn't deserve such fate' is what she would always say. Her father had been kill when she was only 8, while her brother was 4. Her mother had gotten over it, sort of. But she blamed herself continuously. She remarried when Kagome was 10. Mr. Nengeku was it. Kagome loathed him, and her step-brother Jinenju. She was eighteen now, with an undying hatred for the Drifted.

**The Drifted **was a 'gang', well not really a gang, but a society fulled with trained assassins. The consisted of Demons, Vampires, Monks you name it. The founder was none other then InuTashio Takahakashi. With his two sons, Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Though Inutashio passed away many years ago, **The Drifted**, still continued with Sesshomaru as their leader. He was perfect for it anyways, cold, heartless, cynical. Someone who wouldn't care that he had broken the law. InuYasha on the other hand, couldn't take it, with persistent self-blame. He had formed a split personality. His original side, was alone, depressed and pestimistic, while his 'other form' was cocky, enraged, heartless. He was a half inu-demon. Half human, half dog demon. You could say his human side was the 'sad one' while his dog demon side was the 'cocky one'.

His mother was still living though, and cared for both of her sons. She was soft and caring, and undeniably attractive. Though she wasn't young, she still had her looks. It was amazing how she put up with InuTashio's consistent mood swings.

* * *

Yes, quite short, I agree. I'm already working on my next chapter.

With love,

Fadead.


	2. Chapter 1: The Meet

Murderous Love

By fadead

Woo, finally, now we can get on with the REAL story!

--

"Words" - dialogue

'_word_" - thoughts

**888scence change888**

**7(insert name here) Change in Point of View**

Disclaimer: I don't know own, InuYasha but the story idea came from the top of my head.

--

Chapter One: They meet

--

It was around 12 noon. Eighteen year old, Kagome was walking around Tokyo. It felt weird, to be here. She just moved to Tokyo, she hated her mom, for making her move. She had just entered the forest, but little did she know, she was not alone. A dark figure was behind the trees, watching her every move. She sat near the river, and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" The dark figure said, the voice seemed close.

The voice had startled her, thus making her jump.

"N-nothing...Who...Whose there?" Kagome said, standing up quickly. The voice laughed, then the silence.

"I demand for you to come out of hiding!"

"Hiding? I am not hiding, just merely making the suspense longer."

She continuously looked around, not letting her ground down.

"Hmm, fine...I won't be so mean." The voice said, as he stepped out of the bushes. Kagome's eyes grew wider.

**7Kagome's P.O.V **

I saw the figure come out from the tree. Darn, he was gorgeous! He had long silver hair, beautiful amber eyes. He had muscle as well! Though, he probably has a girlfriend. I gave a big sigh, and he looked at me strangely. But then, I noticed his ears. They weren't at the side of his head, but on top. They were dog-like. THEY WERE SO ADORABLE! I went on my way and pinched then and moved my fingers in a circular motion. He growled. Though I though he had purred. He said other wise. 'Inu-demons DON'T purr' He said.

**7InuYasha's P.O.V**

I had been watching her as soon as she entered the forest. She had the most beautiful eyes. Her scent was so intoxicating. Jasmine and rain. She had so much spiritual strength, I thought she was a priestess. She had brown shoulder-length hair. She was pretty tall..I guess. Damn, she was so beautiful. My demon side thought so too.

**7Normal P.O.V**

"My name is Kagome." Kagome said, smiling innocently.

"InuYasha," he said, "So, what brings you to this serene forest?"

"Well," Kagome sat down slowly again, "I just moved here, from Kyoto. We live near this forest, so I decided to take a look. Wait, what were you doing spying?"

"I was sleeping in the trees, then I heard you." He said as he knelt beside her.

"What's your last name, Kagome?"

"Higurashi, why?"

He knew it. That's where he had seen her before. When his father was going to murder her father, InuTashio ordered InuYasha to come and watch, to get him prepared. InuYasha had seen Kagome just before her father died.

"It's nothing, never mind." He came to a pause, as a pang of guilt swept over him. He had no idea why, but he felt sorry for Kagome.

"Seeing as how you're new here, want me to show you 'round Tokyo?"

Kagome looked at her watch. "Mmm, maybe tomorrow..Or something..I have to get home."

"What? It's only 5:00 p.m!"

"Yeah, but I have a lot of unpacking to do, plus I have to get enrolled to school tomorrow as well."

"Oh, well maybe I'll see you tomorrow?" InuYasha had felt sad, as soon as he heard she had to go.. He had become quite attached to Kagome in the few minutes they had talked.

"Yeah, maybe." Kagome didn't really have to go. Actually, she was already finish unpacking. But her step-father would be enraged if he found out, she was talking to another male. And she didn't want her step-father to get angry. Giving a weak smile to InuYasha, and a small hug she left the forest.

As Kagome entered the house, she saw a girl sitting on the couch. Kagome did nothing but stare. AS the girl smiled at her and waved.

'"Hi, I'm Sango, your next door neighbor."

"Nice to meet you, Sango..I'm Kagome". Kagome sat beside Sango and started to chat, which began from small talk, to an intimate conversation. By the time Kagome's mother and step-father had come back, the girls seemed like bestfriends.

"Kagome, I saw you've meet Sango." Said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yes, I have! And she is going to my school Mom!" Kagome said happily.

Kagome's mother smiled at both of them, and went into the kitchen to start dinner.

**---**

Chapter one is complete! I'll be working on chapter 2.

Love yall,

Faedead


End file.
